Friends in DC
by Squint-la
Summary: My friends, brother, and I visit the Jeffersonian! How will the Squints react? TOTAL RANDOMNESS.
1. Traumatic Threesome aka Finding the Lab

**Friends in D.C.**

**I got a compelling urge to update since I posted 3 chaps in 1 day and didn't do anything since. THIS IS PURE STUPIDITY. Just a warning.**

**I of course do not own Bones, or Zack would be there still. :,'(**

Squint-la: Okay, WHERE are we going?

Jrocknut: Dunno.

Curly-wa: My feet hurt!

Squint-la: Ya, same.

Jrocknut: Let's go to the FBI building!

Curly-wa: Okay, that could be-

Squint-la: (interrupting) OMG!

Jrocknut + Curly-wa: (Run towards her) what is it?

Squint-la pointed wordlessly at the building in front of her.

Jrocknut: Wait, is that the Jeffersonian?

Squint-la nodded, still staring.

Blondy-wa: Wow.

Curly-wa: The WHAT?

Jrocknut + Squint-la: Bones thing.

Curly-wa: (nodding) Ah.

All three girls stood still for a moment.

Squint-la: Well, come on! Let's go get a restraining order from Zack!

Jrocknut: (laughing) Okay!

They rushed up the front stairs, inside the door. Curly-wa shrugged, then skipped after them.

**INSIDE…**

Squint-la: Wowww…

Curly-wa: It's…So…SHINY!!!!

Curly-wa ran forward onto the forensic platform, which of course set of the alarm.

Angela: (Rushing toward Curly-wa) don't…get off the platform!

Curly-wa ran back down to her friends, looking offended Angela swiped her card and the alarm stopped. Suddenly, Squint-la started giggling.

Angela: What's so funny?

Squint-la: My brother thinks you're hot!

Squint-la and Blondy-wa then started laughing again.

Angela: (Looking disturbed) uh-huh... (Walks away)

All 3 girls started laughing.

**So, yeah. Random. Funny though, no? Yeah, that's what I thought. Haha.**

**Review.**


	2. Annoyingla aka Kicked Out

**CHARACTER NOTICE:**

**Kay so I got a lot of questions about the characters so here's an update...**

**JROCKNUT (formerly BLONDY-WA)- watches Bones, loves JRock, account Purinsesu-Hakaru CURLY-WA- has seen Bones, curly hair, account Fudgeface SQUINT-LA- me, loves Bones, account Squint-la**

**FUTURE CHARACTERS:**

**MADDI WHIP- has never seen Bones, don't ask about her name unless you have 5 hours to spare, no account ANNOYING-LA- watches Bones, is annoying, no account yet MOM-LA- watches Bones, is my mom, account Nomdeplumeme**

**Kay so make with the chapter!**

CHAPTER 2

Bones: Are you sure?

Angela: Yeah, and she specifically said that her brother thinks I'm hot.

Bones: Well, you see- (cut off by distant thud) What was that?

Angela: I don't know...

Squint-la (from far off): See, I told you!

Annoying-la (also far off): Wow. Where's Angela?

(girls laugh)

Jrocknut (closer): You would ask that.

Annoying-la (also close): Yes I would.

Angela: See, that's them! Well, the boy's new, but the rest of them were here!

Bones: Ange, calm down. Let's just go out and see what they want.

(both head for platform)

Squint-la: OMG it's Bones! (claps)

Bones: How does she know me by Bones?

Angela: I really don''t know.

Annoying-la (staring at Angela): You're hot.

Angela: Yyyeahhhhhhhhh...okayy...

Squint-la: (snickers) Told you!

Angela: This is weird...

(Hodgins randomly runs onto the platform)

Hodgins: Dr. Brennan, I found traces of aluminum...who are THEY??

Angela: That's what we're trying to find out.

Squint-la: Oh, I'm sooo sorry! I'm Squint-la, these are my friends Curly-wa and Jrocknut, and my brothr Annoying-la.

Hodgins: I see...and why are you here?

Curly-wa: (smiling) I don't know!

Jrocknut: We saw the building and came in.

Squint-la: Is that a problem?

Bones: Kind of...

Angela: Get out of here!

(girls and Annoying-la leave, whispering agitatedly)

Squint-la: Okay, geez!

Curly-wa: She's kind of rude!

Annoying-la: But she's hot.

All girls: Oy to the freaking vey.

END CHAPTER

**AN: Okay, so now Curly-wa doesn't have to go on an evil rampage in her inflatable shoes. (Thank god for that!) Anywaysles, enjoy and wait patiently for my Twilight fics to go up!! Review!!**


	3. Madi Whipp aka Zack Attack

Friends in D.C.

Chapter 3

**AN: oh-KAY!! I'm kinda late with this one. Sorry. Anywayzzzz, Madi Whipp is in this one. Don't ask about the name, seriously. Soooo…make with the chapter!!**

CURLY-WA: So THAT'S why chocolate should never be put on strawberries!  
MADI WHIPP: (wide eyes) Okay…

JROCKNUT: Wow. Curly-wa, just…wow.

SQUINT-LA: OMG there it is! (jumps and points)

CURLY-WA: (looking) Oh yeah! I wonder if Booth's there! **(AN: Curly's a Bones fan now and she likes Booth.)**

MADI WHIPP: Oh my god. (rolls eyes)

JROCKNUT: (playfully slaps Madi Whipp) Let's go in!

(Girls run to lab)

CURLY-WA: Shiny!!!

ANGELA: Not you three again!

BONES: Who's the blonde?

JROCKNUT, SQUINT-LA, and MADI WHIPP: (in unison) Which one?

ANGELA: (points at Madi Whipp) Her.

MADI WHIPP: Oh! I'm their friend.

(Zack walks onto platform)

ZACK: What's going on?

SQUINT-LA and JROCKNUT: Zack!!!!

(Both girls run towards Zack. Squint-la laps towards him and clutches with her arms around his shoulders, screaming some kind of Indian war-cry. Jrocknut does the same thing, except from behind him. Both girls laugh maniacally. Madi Whipp rolls her eyes.)

ZACK: Will someone PLEASE make them let go?!

ANGELA: Security!!

(Bones rushes over and, being careful not to hurt Zack, knocks both girls to the ground. They stand up and Squint-la curses at Bones (in German). Meanwhile, Curly-wa is doubled over laughing.)

SQUINT-LA: Weichen Sie Ihnen aus! **(AN: That's "Fudge you")**

BONES: Get. Out. Of. My. Lab. _Now._

SQUINT-LA: (quietly) Okay.

(Madi Whipp sticks her tongue out at Bones and Angela. Girls leave.)

END CHAPTER

**AN: Well that went…oddly! LOL. Next chapter is Mom-la's cameo! Next update is 13 Going On 32! Check it OUT!**


	4. Momla aka The Restraining Order

Friends in D.C.

Chapter 4-Mom-la aka The Restraining Order

Squint-la: (Running around in circles) Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!

Curly-wa: What is wrong with her?

Mom-la: I don't know…

Squint-la: I LOVE MICHEAL SHEEN!!!!!!!

Mom-la: Who??

Squint-la: (Stops running and looks at her, appearing offended.) WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO?????

Jrocknut: Wooooooow. Hey, you guys got mail.

Squint-la: Really?

Jrocknut: Yeah. Should I open it?

Mom-la: Yeah, go ahead.

Squint-la: (Reading) Blah blah blah…the law dictates…OMG!

Curly-wa: What?

Squint-la: Jrocknut and I are legally BANNED from being within 200 feet of Zack!

Curly-wa: (Doubles over laughing) Wow…REALLY?

Squint-la and Jrocknut: (Nod)

Mom-la: What did you DO?

Jrocknut: We just leapt on him!

Mom-la: (Rolls eyes) Oh-kay.

Squint-la: Am I grounded?

Mom-la: (Sigh) I guess not. But do NOT go there again.

Squint-la: (Sigh) Okay…

SUDDENLY, ANNOYING-LA AND MADI WHIPP APPEAR, AS WELL AS ELIJAHMUDLANE, JROCKNUT'S BOYFRIEND

Annoying-la: Heyy, what's up?

Squint-la: (Holds up the order.) We got a restraining order.

ElijahMudLane: (Shaking his head.) Squint-la, Squint-la, Squint-la…

Squint-la: Shut up!!!

Jrocknut: ANYWAY, we can't go back to the museum.

Madi Whipp: (Sarcastically) Oh,_ bummer._

Squint-la: (Holds up a finger, looking serious, as if she's having an epiphany.) Guys.

Curly-wa: What?

Everyone else: Yeah, what?

Squint-la: (Smiling) LET'S GO TO FORKS!!!!!!

Everyone except ElijahMudLane and Madi Whipp: Yeah!!!

Madi Whipp: (Groaning.) Nooo!

ElijahMudLane: Where?

END STORY

**AN: So there it is. The end of the Friends. Don't fret, however, as we will still be here on . Anyone who knows the significance of Forks, you get a cookie! Look for the sequel soon! Oh, and if you want me to follow up in DC, just review! I only stopped this early because no one reads in anymore. It's sad :( Anyway, I'll next be updating Now Who the Heck Saw That Coming, and then Mind Games. Yay!!!!**


End file.
